Hindered love
by melisandro99
Summary: North killed Markus after a lot of problems they had but no one must know it neither the people she loves most of all but a threat want to put in danger North's life. Will she succeed to continue living?
1. Immediate passion

Chapter 1: Immediate passion

His coffin has been put on the ground and everyone was throwing flowers for Markus. North was worn with a black dress and she was having cold even if Markus didn't deserve it for his funeral for everything he did. She believed to be happy with him but he has always been a monster. They always argued because of her best friend Sera. He hated her so much and tried to kill her a lot of times so North couldn't tolerate it anymore. She put a poison in a glass of wine Markus drank and for this reason he died and North didn't care for it even if she pretended to be sad at his funeral. No one should know what she did. Connor gave her a hand and she smiled. He was the only one who really understod her and always cared for her when she needed someone. They waited there when the androids burnt the coffin with Markus' body inside and they waited there until they leaved. North asked Connor to take her at home and he accepted. They arrived at North's house. When Connor saw North was sad he caressed her face to console her.

"Can you take me in my bedroom?" asked North

"Yes, of course"

They went to the bedroom and sitted together.

"You don't have to be sad forever. Life go on and Markus' death mustn't ruin your beautiful face" said Connor

"Instead my face will be ruined"

"No, you must be strong as you have always been. I can be selfish but… I love you and if I know you're sad I would make all the horrible things in this world to make you happy again"

"Please don't. I lost too many people for this reason, I don't want to lose you"

"You will not, i promise. Now I leave you alone"

Connor was going away.

"Connor" North called him "Stay with me tonight"

Connor smiled "Really?"

"Yes,… I want you"

They were so close until they kissed each other and then they took off their clothes. North bent on the ground to kiss Connor's calf and then his thigh and he put his hand on her head while she was doing it, then Connor pushed North in the bed and kissed her neck on top of her while she was feeling pleasure. After they finished, Connor caressed North's face looking at her from above.

"I love you" said Connor "I don't want to see you sad"

"I won't if you're with me. I always loved you even if I never admitted it"

"Why did you never told me it?"

"Because I was engaged with Markus and I believed I wouldn't have respected him"

"Sentiments change and Markus would have understod it and in this moments he's rebelling in the grave because we had sex the day of his funeral"

"Yes but life go on like you said"

"Yes, but for the moment I want to keep it a secret because everyone would be upset to know we got engaged so soon"

"Yes, but I can't resist you any longer"

"Yes, no one can resist my charm" Connor was joking

After they talked a lot they kissed and slept together.

Connor got dressed while North woke up and looked at him charmed.

"Are you so handsome even when you cover your face?" asked North

"I'm handsome everytime but now stop talking about my beauty, I want to take you in a place"

"First can you come to kiss me?"

"Do you want a kiss?" Connor went from her in the bed and kissed her in the mouth. North tried to move his head to kiss her neck but Connor stopped her. "What did I say? We can have sex later but now we have to go in a place. Now wear yourself"

After North got dressed they came out from North's house but they saw a surprise. Kara came back.

"Connor, I'm so happy to see you" she went to hug him and he did too

"Kara, what are you doing here? Where's Alice?"

"Alice is all right but… I decided to stay in Detroit forever and I left Alice with Rose and Adam"

"Why? Didn't you feel to take care of a child?" asked North

"No, children aren't for me, I prefer to take care of myself and for this reason I want to speak with you Connor, alone"

"Why can't I listen?" North was upset

"Don't get mad North but it's a private thing. It will be only a minute"

"Ok" North went away while Kara and Connor were alone

"I missed you so much Connor"

"I was scared you wouldn't have survived"

"It was so hard"

They walked in the street.

"I know you tried to arrest me once…" said Kara

"It was the past. I'm so sorry for what happened…"

"It's all right. I always knew you're a noble person and for this reason I want to ask you help to enter in the police"

"What?"

"I need a work"

"And why do you want to become a policewoman? There are other simple works you can do"

"Because I like it. I wouldn't ask if I wasn't convinced"

"Kara, it's really difficult"

"I know but I'm prepared. Please"

"Ok, I will help you"

"Thank you"

"Now I have to go" Connor went away in a hurry

Kara was so happy she could start a new life.

"I believed you would have go away without me" Kara heard North's voice so she went to see

"Why did you follow me? We must be cautious" Connor was talking to her

"It seemed you wanted to abandon me in my house"

"Abandon you? Never"

They kissed each other behind a house where no one could see them but Kara did and she felt surprised but at the same time sad. Markus died a day ago and they betrayed his memory in this way? Buti t wasn't only for this reason but even because Kara felt something for Connor and she believed that coming back in Detroit would have deepened their knowledge but she was wrong. At a certain time someone broke a stone in her head and she felt asleep.

Kara woke up in a white room with a door and she whispered her hand on the door.

"Let me out of here"

The door opened but no one showed up. Kara walked in that strange place and she saw a woman turned from behind with white clothes and black hair.

"I'm so happy you finally woke up" she turned and revealed to be a black woman "My name is Amanda, you never heard of me Kara, right?"

"No, I don't know who you are"

"I have always been in Connor's mind, but he found a way to free himself from me even if now I'm in the real world. I risked to die but I survived and now you will work for me"

"I don't know who you are but I will never…Ahahahah"

Amanda squeezed a blue thing in her hand to make Kara suffer. "You're in my hands Kara, you can't say no. The thing you don't know is that I spyed you for a lot of time and now I want to work with you face to face. Thanks to you I know about Connor and North relationship and I can't let them be happy"

"I disagree too about it but…"

"It's for this reason you're here. You're the woman that make for him… SEDUCE HIM"

"Seduce Connor? But I'm not that type of woman"

"I can't tolerate North's presence any longer, she's a tramp who doesn't deserve a man, she must die after Connor will be yours, isn't that true Sera?"

A woman worn with a light blue dress and collected hair came there. "Sure Amanda. North mustn't be a problem anymore".


	2. A secret place

Chapter 2: A secret place

Connor walked in the police department until he arrived in his studio. He was looking at the documents for the cases he should study but someone knocked the door and interrupted his job. A policeman.

"Connor, there's a woman who wants to work here"

"Ah, how do you…"

"Hi Connor" Kara shower herself in front of him

"You can leave us alone" said Connor gently and the policeman went away. "I said you I would have informed you about your new job and you…"

"I spoke with the chief and he would like I work here"

Connor was shocked. "What?"

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you anything but I need this job urgent"

"Ok, ok, I'm only surprised he accepted so soon without you needed my help"

"Someone else helped me"

"Oh, and who?"

"Ah, Rose, she knew a friend from the police and said him to help me because I needed a job. I'm sorry I asked you for nothing"

"Don't worry, is Rose here? I would like to know her"

"No, she left Detroit soon after this"

"Good, so… welcome to the police world Kara".

North was looking to all the things Markus left there before dying. His scarf, his tennis balls, some of his shoes and many other things. Maybe a part of her could love him, but the rest was gone with him after having tried to kill Sera. North didn't know where she was but she was her best friend and she won't let anyone hurting her. This was the reason North killed Markus, because Sera was an important part of her life and he never understood it. Someone knocked at the door, maybe it was Connor, she couldn't wait to see him. North opened the door and a surprise was in front of her.

"Sera" she was happy and went to hug her

She was worn with a white jacket and white leggings with black short boots.

North smiled looking at Sera in her blue eyes. "What are you doing here?"

"I came to find a friend" answered Sera smiling too

"But where was you? Why didn't you come at Markus' funeral?"

"It's a long story" said Sera with a sad tone

"What happened Sera? You seem… worried"

"No, thanks God everything is passed but my mother was sick and I should return at home without explaining you anything"

"Ok, ok, don't worry, I understand you. You will always be my best friend Sera even if you make something wrong and this isn't the case"

"But I didn't come here to talk about me. I want to take you in a place"

"Mmm, is it a place of your childhood?" asked North curious

"It's more than it. Follow me"

North went out of her home and followed her friend happy to spend time with her.

Connor has been sent from the chief to do a mission. Someone has been murdered in a mental hospital and he should go there to investigate. Connor was going toward the car until he heard a voice.

"Connor" he turned and saw Kara going to him

"Kara, what are you doing here?"

"I come with you"

"No, it's too dangerous and you aren't expert in the field"

"I know how to use a gun. I used it when I should survive to the war in Detroit and I can use it even now"

"Kara, if the chief knows that you came with me I will be fired"

"He will not discover it" Kara took the gun and loaded it

Connor smiled. "Let's go"

Connor was driving the car and Kara was next to him.

"Where are we going exactly?" asked Kara

"In a mental hospital"

"Oh my God" Kara made a disgusted face

"You can always go back" Connor made her a smart look

"Never"

When they arrived, a woman chief of the hospital was in front of them. Connor showed her his badge.

"We are from the police and we have been sent to investigate for one of your patients' death"

"Oh yes, it was a tragedy. Come with me, I show you the room".

The female doctor walked in front of Connor and Kara with a sensual step until she arrived to the room used the card to open the door.

"Be careful" said the woman before going away and letting Connor and Kara going in the room. First of all Connor examinated the victim's body. The poor man was called Brad Goylen and he was 25 years old, then Connor looked on the groung and he noticed the red blood sniffing it. The man has been poisoned. Connor controlled the bedside table and noticed water droplets. The victim has been killed from someone who worked there giving a glass of water to him but who?

"Connor look" Kara called him "This are the medical records of the patient"

Kara gave it to Connor and he examinated it.

They went downstair towards the chief of the mental hospital.

"You must come with us, Madam" said Connor in a hurry

North continued to follow Sera and when they arrived North was amazed. That place was full of flowers and she felt the smell penetrating in her body. She took one of them and smelled.

"This flowers are wonderful, I never saw a garden like that, where did you find it?" asked North to Sera

It took her some time to answer. "I live here"

North smiled surprised. "What? Are you serious? But, why did you never tell me about that? It's amazing, I… I would stay here forever"

"You can" someone else speaked

North turned and saw a woman far looking at her smiling. She approached her slowly. "Who are you?"

"I'm the mistress of this garden my dear. My name is Amanda and it's a pleasure to know you. Sera told me so much about you"

"And I'm happy she did" North still wasn't understanding

"She's my mother" revealed Sera "At least my adoptive mother"

North was more shocked that before.

"This garden is the place where people reflect, where dreams become reality. You can be part of this world North, you can smell all the flowers you want every day,… every time"

"It would be a dream"

"What did I say? Give me the hand" Amanda continued to smile holding out her hand and North handed it

"This doesn't mean I want to live here. I like my home and the people I see everyday"

"At least it's a beginning" Amanda smiled "Would you like to take a cup of tea with me and Sera?"

"I would like it… But I have to come back at home. It will be for another day"

"Ok"

North was going away but Amanda called her. "North"

She turned.

"Don't tell anyone about our meeting, ok?"

North was confused but she decided to accept. "Ah,… Ok"

North came back at home waiting for Connor. She was happy for having gone in that garden with Sera and having known Amanda but she looked forward for Connor to return, she loved him and will always be her real love and the only one who respected her. She prepared the candles for him. She wanted a hot moment, one of the best moments of her life. The door opened and Connor smiled to his girlfriend.

"Did you miss me?"

North run towards him and kissed him passionately. He squeezed her and she let herself go to that heat, without never forgetting it.


	3. Night threats

Chapter 3: Night threats

The guards were forcing Kara to walk and she tried to free herself without any success.

"Let me go"

But they threw her on the ground behind Amanda who was looking on the ground taking a cup of tea.

"You don't seem to appreciate my generosity. Let us alone"

The guards went away and Kara stood up approaching Amanda. "You still treat me like a puppet after all I'm doing for you"

Amanda turned to look at her in the face. "And what are you doing for me Kara? Besides letting Connor to discover us?"

"And how could I ruin our plan?"

"Giving him the medical records"

"He's questioning another woman. He thinks she killed Brad Goylen"

"Because I falsified the medical records. I killed Brad Goylen"

"And how could I know it? How do you pretend I can be able to help you if you hyde me everything"

"I believed you was enough intelligent to understand"

"I surely can't read in your mind"

"Try to put Connor in the wrong steps. Convince him to accuse wrong people and I will warn you when we will accuse North"

"I believed my job was seducing him not accusing innocent people"

"This is a possibility to be closer to him. You're the right woman for him Kara, not North. I'm convincing her to trust me"

"Wait, did you speak with North?"

"She was so fascinated from the garden that I'm gaining her trust… little by little" Amanda made a treacherous smile"

…

Connor was sitted in front of the female doctor named Sasha Great who has been accused for having killed Brad Goylen.

"I swear I didn't kill him, I loved him"

"I can't help you if I don't know the facts"

"He was sick for a lung cancer. I believed I could cure him and I was succeeding until…" she was crying "Until I opened the door and I was him dead"

"Ok, stay calm" Connor looked everywhere "I want to help you, but this medical records are all against you"

"I know"

"I have to bring you to the cell…"

"No please"

"But I will find the best lawyer to help you"

"You're a liar, you're a MONSTER" Sasha tried to attack Connor but the police men stopped her.

"Took her in the cell"

…

Connor drove his car until he arrived at home. When he opened the door he smelled a perfume of lavender throughtout the house.

"Did you miss me Connor?" said North arriving with a sensual pink dress with a split that showed her leg. Her hair was loose and bright. She approached Connor seducing him

"If I knew I could wear something more elegant too"

"You don't need to be elegant to be charming" North kissed him "How did work go?"

"Well, I arrested an innocent woman for a murder she surely didn't commit but… I'm working on the case"

"The proves are against her?"

"Yes, and I want to try to convince everyone she didn't kill the person she loved most"

North became more serious.

"And you? You seem worried" Connor observed her

"No, I'm fine" she smiled

"What did you do today?"

"Well, over than preparing this romantic moment… nothing" North was trying to kiss hima gain but he kissed her neck

"I was saying when I was investigating for the case, not when I was questioning the woman"

"Why don't you continue what you are doing?"

"Well…" Connor undressed her and took her in the bedroom while he was undressing himself too. He pushed her on the bed and kissed her from above. He was smiling while he kissed her in every part of her body and gave her pleasure. After they had sex, they slept together and after a while North woke up and caressed Connor's face while he was sleeping. She smiled.

"North"

She looked away from Connor and tried to listen the voice. "Who's there?"

"North"

She stood up and walked away from the room. "Can I help for something?"

"I know what you did" said the voice emitting echo "You killed your boyfriend… You killed Markus, and I can tell everyone what you did and go in prison"

"Who are you?" North raised her voice

"The person who wants you out of this world for the eternity"

"You don't scare me"

"You should"

North started having headaches and falling down.

"Everyone will know you're an assassin North"

North woke up scared and Connor too after seeing her in that way.

"North, North, hey, it was just a dream"

North continued breathing heavily.

"Hey, do you understand me? It was just a dream, I'm here with you"

"No, it wasn't a dream"

"It's impossible"

"It seemed so real. Connor, hug me" North leaned on his chest continuing to think about that dream

…

North wore herself on the bathroom and looked at herself on the mirror. She was beautiful, but she felt a monster, that voice made her to feel a monster. She regretted everyday what she did. She didn't love Markus anymore after he insulted Sera and even because they hadn't enough chemistry, not the same chemistry she had with Connor, but that didn't mean she should kill him. That didn't mean she shouldn't keep the secret to the justice, in fact she wasn't intented to spend the rest of her life in prison but maybe she should tell everything to Connor. He was a policeman but she loved him and he would have never left her in prison. She went out of the bathroom and she saw Connor smiling to her.

"Connor, I have to tell you something"

"Connor" Kara entered in the house "We're late"

"Yes, I know" agreed him

"What is she doing here?" asked North

"Oh, sorry North, I didn't tell you anything. Kara works with me at the police station. We… go together to investigate cases"

"Oh" North looked at her suspicious "Don't worry my love. I'm happy for you Kara"

"Yes, it's a new opportunity to start a new life. I believed going out from Detroit was the best thing for me and Alice but… it wasn't" Kara smiled

"I see"

"Well my dear now I go at work" Connor kissed North and he went out with Kara.

…

Kara examinated the documents the chief gave her.

"This are the next murdering cases we must investigate"

"So am I hired?"

"You was already hired Kara. You did a mission with Connor without my permission but without you we would have never captured Sasha Great"

"Thank you, you won't regret it" Kara smiled and went out from the office.

She walked in the corridor when a hand took her and made her enter in the bathroom. She was almost falling down and went she turned she saw North.

"North. What are you doing here?"

"Surprised to see me Kara? Maybe you shouldn't after having seen me tonight"

"Tonight? What are you talking about?"

"First of all, stay away from my boyfriend"

"Connor? We're colleagues, we don't have any relationship"

"He doesn't want you, but you?… I don't think so"

"North, I'm here to work, not because I'm in love with Connor"

"Say it to someone else, you can't take joke of me. You want him, this is the reason you threatened me tonight saying that you will reveal what I did"

"What you did? North I didn't…"

"You can say whatever you want Kara, but you know… Connor wants me, not poor street people like you, so keep it in your mind: don't even try to reveal something"

Kara was almost crying. "I understod. Can I go now?"

"If you understod the concept of my speech… Yes"

Kara went away at a brisk pace.

…

Kara went to Amanda's house. "I want to kill her"

Amanda turned. "Kara, what a surprise"

"A poor street girl like me is ready to become the best seductress of Detroit. I'll take away Connor from her with a snap of finger"

"It's strange you wake up only now Kara. What did make you so active?"

"North pulled the rope too hard, it's better she reneges her arrogance in time. She wants to see me evil, well I'm becoming that person who gives her a headache every night".


	4. Double play

Chapter 4: Double play

Amanda was still surprised about Kara's behavior. "What did happen exactly to make you want torture North with more entusiasm?"

"She called me poor street people. After all she did together with Marcus and Connor to save Detroit. She saved the other people with them. She sang that song "Hold on, just a little while longer…" to all the Androids. If I'm poor, she's poorer than me. She doesn't deserve Connor, he's good, he's the best man everyone would desire"

"Connor is a machine Kara, he's not a man, don't fall on sentimentalism. You're determined to make North suffer, do it, but don't fall in love with Connor, this is not your job. That's clear?"

"Yes Amanda"

"Good, we can be good allies Kara, while Sera will be the perfect friend to North, you will be her worst nightmare" Amanda smiled.

…

Connor drived the car on night until he arrived at the police station. He left North sleeping but he didn't know if he made the right thing after all that dreams. The chief was in front of him.

"Are there some problems?"

"Yes, there has been a murdering in a mansion. Go in the car, we're going there. I'm driving"

Connor obeyed and they started their investigation.

…

"You're a murderer North, you shouldn't ever watch yourself at the mirror"

"No, no, no, no, no" North put her hands on the head

"You should be mad forever, you shouldn't even stay in that bed with Connor, Connor, that handsome man, he deserve a better girlfriend, not a murderer".

North woke up screaming. She turned on the other part of the bed and she saw that Connor wasn't there. She stood up with her nightgown on and went out from her bedroom to search Connor but someone rang at the door. North went to open and Sera smiled to her.

"Ah, I brought you something to eat" Sera gave her an envelope with food inside

"Thank you".

Sera was going away.

"Do you want to enter?" proposed North

"Oh yes, why not".

They entered and then North prepared a hot chocolate for both and they sitted on the sofa.

"How are you Sera?"

"I've a lot of job to do but I'm fine. Your house is amazing, humble but amazing"

North put the hot chocolate on the little table in front of her. "Listen, I've to be clear with you. I'm worried, I can't find Connor and it's strange he goes away at this time"

"You know the job is important, the police man could have called him at any time"

"It's strange. I've a bad feeling and I need your help"

"North, are you sure I can be helpful"

"I need my best friend next to me in this moment. Please Sera".

Sera was thinking. "Fine".

North hugged her. "Thank you" she freed herself from the hug "I go to change my clothes".

…

Kara arrived with the car at the police station. She was entering and everyone greeted her. She felt satisfied because everyone respected her and no one remembered her as a thief who tried to escape during the battle of Detroit. Kara went to speak to a female officer.

"Hi, I was searching my colleague, Connor"

"He didn't return from yesterday night"

"Yesterday night?"

"He made a mission outside and he still didn't return. Don't worry, nothing to worry about"

Instead Kara was worried but she smiled. "Ok, thank you".

Kara was going away. There was something strange and she should discover what happened exactly. She stopped and hid herself when she saw North and Sera entering.

"Damn it!".

They went at the office of the chief to talk with him. North knocked at the door.

"Are you sure?" asked Sera

"If there's someone who knows where Connor is, is the chief".

North opened the door and entered with Sera behind her. The chief took off his glasses and welcomed North and Sera.

"Ladies, what does bring you here?"

"I'm searching for Connor, is he here?" asked North

"He's doing a mission I said him to do, don't worry, he's a strong man but why are you searching him?"

"I'm his friend".

The chief didn't seem convinced.

"But it's a little strange that I didn't see him anywhere"

"Where did you want to see him?"

"He usually comes in my home to bring me food but today he didn't"

"I called him from yesterday night"

"Yesterday night? Are you mad?" North was angry

"North" Sera tried to calm her

"It isn't normal a police man is disturbed at that time to do a mission when he normally should sleep"

"We have different rules" said the chief

"Wrong rules for my taste"

"If someone want to work as a police man or woman, they need to work hard"

"Work hard,… That's funny. Connor talked always about Hank and how he was amazing with him but you… you're such a pathetic man"

"North enough" Sera felt embarassed "Sorry chief, she's nervous" She tried to get her out from the office

"I'm not nervous, I'm telling the truth and it burns".

Sera continued to keep North from the arm while they went out from the office.

"Are you mad or what?" Sera scolded her

"That man is lying, he knows where Connor is but he doesn't want to tell me, he has a plan"

"Ok North but can you think for a second? If you scream in front of him, you will have him as an enemy, you must be smart, if you think he's involved but I don't think so"

"Sera, open your eyes, did you see his look when he spoke to me? I don't trust him, I perceive when someone is hiding something and I will discover it at any cost and if you want to follow me, good, but if you don't think I'm right you can go away. I steal a police's car and I search Connor" North was going away

"North wait"

North turned.

"I come with you" Sera saw Kara hidden behind a wall "Wait me out, I have to go at the bathroom"

"Be fast" then North went out.

Sera approached Kara. "What are you doing here?"

"I work here, do you remember?"

"Oh yes, you're doing the spy, I didn't remember so well"

"You must remember a better thing Sera,… You're working for Amanda, not for North, you must do the possible to make North trust you so I can make her life impossible and when it's time, I will kill her and no one else and you must watch your fake best friend dying in my hands, right? Or I must be clearer?"

"You has been very clear Kara, know can you let me go? I don't think North will trust me if I stay in the bathroom to pee for a long time"

Kara motioned for Sera to go and she disappeared.

…

North drove the police's car with Sera next to her.

"Are you sure the police won't discover you stole them the car?" asked Sera

"When they are going to discover me, they will never find out where I am"

"Where exactly are we going to investigate? To a random place?"

"Connor told me about an abandoned house at the final border of Detroit"

"Was it his last investigation?"

"Yes, we're lucky in a certain sense"

"You're not a police woman North, how will you find out clues?"

North smiled. "Try me".

After a long drive, they arrived at the house and went out from the car.

"I'm not good to investigate like my boyfriend" said North while entering in the house "But I know where to begin".

North went at the kitchen to search clues of blood or food. If there has been a fight, someone would have surely taken a cooking pan to hit the other. The kitchen was little buti t was hard to find clues, She investigated for a long time until she found a goblet with a bit of blood. North took a cloth to cover the goblet and put it on her pocket. After she went out from the kitchen she referred to Sera.

"Sera, see if you find something else in the kitchen I didn't see. I go downstairs in the rumpus room to search something else"

"Ok".

North went downstairs. She was scared for Connor but she tried to be positive even if it was hard. She loved him too much. She arrived at the rumpus room and saw it was full of scattered objects. That house was horrible and it stank. North would never imagine how Connor was able to investigate in places like it. She removed a blue bowl to search on the ground. She touched other objects to see if there was some clue on it but nothing importanti t seemed or maybe she didn't notice it. North started to search on the wall. She touched everywhere until she saw a simbol. A lilac spiral. North touched it and the spiral became more colored. She was charmed by that. The wall opened and North entered inside the dark. She continued to walk and saw something far. She approached that thing and she saw the figure clearly. Connor was on the ground with his hands tied.

"CONNOR" North screamed happy and went to approach him running but someone hit something on her head and she fell asleep.

…

North woke up confused. Her head was spinning but she stood up and saw a circle of fire around her and Connor on the other side always in the same position and fainted.

"No, no, no, no, no, no" North was scared "CONNOR"

"He isn't hearing you".

North turned and saw the police chief who smiled at her perfidious.

"He's sleeping. He has what he deserves for not being a good police man"

"He's the best police man Detroit can have, differently from you, lousy pig".

The police chief laughed. "How romantic are your words, you didn't tell me you two are in love, if I'm not wrong your ex-boyfriend died in these days, few days" the chief smiled

"I take your head and I grind it like a broken puppet"

He laughed again, his cold blue eyes amused. "If you love him so much why don't you go to take him and run together? The fire doesn't scare you, right?".

North didn't want to listen him any longer. She turned at Connor and run towards him.

"Connor, I'm coming" she went through the fire but she burned her left arm and she screamed.

The police chief laughed. "This is all your courage North? Maybe you don't love him too much" after these words he screamed too because someone stabbed him on his back.

Sera whispered in his hear. "You won't touch her again" after Sera removed the knife, he fell down "North stop".

But North continued to go towards the fire burning other parts of her body, but Sera took a bucket of water and put out the fire. Sera approached North who felt down.

"North, North please"

"Take me at the hospital Sera and take Connor too"

"Connor isn't there. It's only an allucination of this room. Don't worry, I will help you"

…

Amanda and Kara saw all the scene. Amanda was furious.

"Why did that stupid of Sera kill the chief Monreau? How can an android be so stupid. She's approaching at North like a sincere friend and it's not good"

"Maybe it's because North should have a more suffering death"

"There was no need to kill the police chief" Amanda watched Kara in the eyes to capture her look "But maybe you knew about this"

"I don't know what are you talking about Amanda"

"Instead I perfectly know. You want to kill North but I don't want to"

"What?"

"She must fall in my hands Kara, I have to kill her. She's seducing Connor to marry him and make him stay an Android forever but Connor is mine. He's my son, my heir and you, you're doing double play, you're taking too much of it Kara and I don't like it. You're my puppet remember, I don't want you to betray me but I want you to remember I command and I make strategies"

"It seems you're never happy of what your allies do Amanda and I'm tired to be scolded even when I make a good job"

"You're not allowed to be tired"

"I'm allowed to do everything I want Amanda. The only one who deserve to be scolded is Sera and instead you're doing it with me. What about you who didn't tell me Connor is in my house without my permission?"

"Seducing him is your job remember"

"Yes but you forgot a small detail,… Now I can control him"

"I'm controlling you Kara"

"No Amanda, I put a blue thing behind his ear. He's always the same Connor but I can order him whatever I want, even to kill you"

"You stole my technology" Amanda was angry

"You never believed I could be so smart, right Amanda?"

"You should never have come up against me. We were accomplices"

"We're accomplices but in my way now, but Sera mustn't know anything about this. We don't want her to be sad, right?".

After this words, Kara went away with a perfidious smile"

…

Kara opened the door of her house where Connor was resting. He was so handsome and he would have been her boyfriend soon. Kara took off her jacket and approached him on the bed where she whispered on his ear.

"Connor, wake up".

Connor opened his eyes seeing Kara and he was confused. "Kara, what… what am I doing here?"

"Sorry Connor, I tried to wake you but it was impossible. They hurted you a lot"

"They who?"

"The chief Monreau"

"What?"

"And… North"

"North… What are you saying Kara? North would never do this to me"

"I saw her with my eyes Connor and not only. She didn't know I put a camera on her private room but…"

"Her private room?" Connor wasn't understanding

"Connor I'm so sorry but you have to know" Kara took her phone and showed him a video. Connor was shocked. Chief Monreau and North were having sex. He kissed her on top exciting her with the fire around them. This was a heartbreaking Connor would have never accepted.


End file.
